1. Field of the Invention
A dreidel or top is equip with flashing lights that can be turned on or off with the handle, or turned on or off automatically while spinning.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dreidel (Yiddish:  dreydl, Hebrew:  Sevivon) is a four-sided top, played with during the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah. The dreidel is used for a gambling game similar to Teetotum. Each side of the dreidel bears a letter of the Hebrew alphabet:  (Nun),  (Gimel),  (Hei),  (Shin), which together form the acronym for “ ” (Nes Gadol Haya Sham—“a great miracle happened there”). These letters also form a mnemonic for the rules of a gambling game played with a dreidel: Nun stands for the Yiddish word nisht (“nothing”), Hei stands for halb (“half”), Gimel for gants (“all”), and Shin for shteln (“put”). In the state of Israel, the fourth side of most dreidels is inscribed with the letter  (Pei), rendering the acronym, , Nes Gadol Haya Po—“A great miracle happened here” referring to the miracle occurring in the land of Israel. Some stores in Hasidic neighborhoods may sell the traditional Shin dreidels.
After lighting the Hanukkah menorah, it is customary in many homes to play the dreidel game: Each player starts out with 10 or 15 coins (real or of chocolate), nuts, raisins, candies other markers, and places one marker in the “pot.” The first player spins the dreidel, and depending on which side the dreidel falls on, either wins a marker from the pot or gives up part of his stash. The code (based on a Yiddish version of the game) is as follows:
Nun—nisht—“nothing”—nothing happens and the next player spins
Gimel—gants—“all”—the player takes the entire pot
Hey—halb—“half”—the player takes half of the pot, rounding up if there is an odd number
Shin—shtel ayn—“put in”—the player puts one marker in the pot.
However, dreidels (and similar top devices of the related art) have drawbacks. Dreidels are usually formed from solid materials like clay or wood. Even if brightly painted, these dreidels may lack the visual excitement that children and adults currently expect from modern toys and gaming devices. Also, people unfamiliar with the Hebrew alphabet may be unable to understand the code.